Promises and Pregnancy
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Charlie rushes around on his lunch break promising he will be back at 7pm for some love time. What happens when Hermione visits the pack doctor and Charlie is late back?


**Hi Everyone,**

 **Yet another Charlie and Hermione fic sorry but I'm obsessed with this pairing at the moment. Please let me know what you think x**

As lunchtime came Charlie ran back to his tent. He could smell something good cooking as he pulled open the door shutting it behind him.

'I'm back.'

Hermione peeped her head around the corner to see her fiancée rushing in.

'Coffee on the side. Lunch will be done once you get out the shower.'

Charlie grinned kissing Hermione before stripping on his way to the bathroom. Hermione gazed at him lustily as he disappeared topless into the shower room. Turning down the heat on the stove she watched as the pasta sauce simmered. She smirked as she sent a spell Charlie's way to quickly send out a shot of cold water. Hermione laughed as he cursed.

'You just wait till I get over there darling.'

Hermione smirked. Checking the time she dished up the pasta and bolognaise chucking some Parmesan on it before taking the plates over to the table. Charlie didn't tend to take a shower in the middle of the day but with the hot weather it was a nice breather. Hermione brought over the cutlery and giggled as Charlie pressed himself behind her. Running her hands back she realised he was still topless. Twisting in his arms he kissed her softly. A few kisses later and Charlie was devouring her lips. Hermione pulled away whimpering.

'You don't have time baby.'

Charlie glanced at the clock cursing that he didn't have the time to show his woman how much he loved her. It felt like they didn't spend much time together recently let alone enjoying the pleasure they could bring each other. Hermione turned away starting to return to the table before his hand pulled her back against him. Whispering in her ear.

'Tonight sweetheart. 7pm I want you naked and waiting for me.'

With that Charlie released her chugging down the food before whizzing out the door to help in the medical centre. All of the trainers had to take it in turns to assist the sick dragons. Hermione sighed cleaning up the kitchen before heading to the medical centre to get checked out. Hermione was late to start her period and she had been feeling more tired and sick recently. She hadn't told Charlie yet she wanted to make sure she was definitely pregnant before dumping that on him.

The clock hit 7pm and Hermione was sat nervously on the edge of the bed. In her hands was the results of the pregnancy test she had taken earlier today. She was nervous to tell Charlie and waiting for him to arrive was even worse. Hermione felt like she had waited for days but the clock only said 9pm. Chucking the envelope on the bedside table she changed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed to wait for Charlie.

Charlie snuck in feeling awful at missing their couple time together. Creeping into the bedroom he saw Hermione had already fallen asleep and his heart panged. Shucking off his clothes he snuck in beside his woman hugging her close. Hermione's eyes flickered open and Charlie whispered to her.

'I'm sorry love problem with the welsh green. I didn't mean to wake you.'

Hermione sighed sitting up.

'I need to tell you something Char'

Charlie groaned he really wanted to hear what Hermione had to say but he was knackered.

'Can it wait till morning love? I'm knackered.'

Hermione moved closer to him holding his hands. She dipped her eyes not making contact with his. Charlie felt concerned.

'Love what's wrong?'

'Charlie I'm...I'm pregnant.'

Charlie sat shocked for a second trying to figure out if he'd heard her right. Hermione's eyes flicked up to his.

'You're...we're...'

'Pregnant.'

It was silent for a second and Hermione pulled away scared of rejection.

'I know we've never talked about kids Charlie.'

Hermione went to move away from Charlie but he pulled her closer kissing her. Pulling back Hermione was happy to see a smile spread on Charlie's face.

'We're going to be a family. I'm going to be a father. Oh Mione.'

Charlie pulled her into a passionate embrace. After a while the kissing got heated and Charlie wanted more.

'Can we still...you know?'

'Yes Charlie you can still make love to me.'

Charlie leaned down kissing her lips softly.

'I can't wait till my next lunch break. I'm going to make love to you.'

'I'll take you up on that.'

With that Charlie wrapped his body around hers turning the lights off. As the couple shut their eyes they dreamt of tomorrows lunch break.


End file.
